Sweetened
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: One-shot: Botan finds out how Hiei takes his coffee and she thinks it's just like him. HxB fluff Slight OOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

* * *

Sweetened

X -x-x-x-x- X

The first time he had tasted this "coffee" was at Hotel Kubikukuri. He hated it. Just one sip and he almost spit it out. Of course he didn't since Kurama and Kuwabara were there. After holding the cup for a while he sat it down still full of coffee. No one noticed. Through the years observing the Human World he noticed that lots of humans drank coffee. It was like they were obsessed with it.

Yusuke hardly ever drank coffee claiming it was "Hot disgusting crap." Kurama drank his with cream and no sugar. Kuwabara drank his with cream and sugar. Yukina drank hers the same, and of course the fool had to say something like; "We're so alike, my love! See, I told you it's destiny!" Yukina would just nod politely.

"Hiei?" Hiei looked over at the blue haired deity.

"Hm?"

"I asked if coffee was okay. I'm out of tea." He frowned and looked away.

"Fine." He said quick and cold as usual.

"Oh, all right then." Botan walked into the kitchen and started making the coffee.

It had been a week since they had started "going out" as the humans would call it.

As it turns out, Hiei came back three years after Yusuke did, and the first thing he did was tell Yukina he was her brother. No one knows why he did to this day. After that he started visiting the temple more often. Botan, on the other hand, had just started living at the temple so when Hiei came to visit Yukina he also saw her. After a while they were beginning to have conversations and get along - even a little flirting here and there. Then when Botan moved to her apartment, Hiei found he missed her. He tried to ignore it and when anyone would say anything about it he would flash his famous death glare and threaten their lives. In the end, Yukina was the one to convince Hiei to go see Botan. When he did, it wasn't awkward or anything. Botan greeted him with a big hug, which Hiei didn't return at the time, and served him some mint tea. From that day forward Hiei would visit Botan at night when he knew she was home. After a while they realized, with a lot of jeering from their friends, that they had more than just friendship and a week ago they made it official. Actually, Botan was the one who made it official.

Now Hiei did not change his personality, really. He was in many ways still the same. Still cold sometimes, still distant, and still temperamental. However, he had learned to be a little nicer to Yukina and Botan at least. This relationship with Botan made him confused though - it was unexpected and came out of nowhere. Still, he was quite content sitting on her living room window, even though it was in the Human World.

Botan came in and set two cups of coffee on the table. They were sitting on a white tray with cream and a sugar bowl. "Would you please come off that window?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Hiei grunted and sat on the couch. "How do you take it?" She asked.

"Black." She rolled her eyes.

'_Black. Figures,_' She thought. She sat down beside him and put cream and two spoonfuls of sugar in her cup. "Oh, I forgot to set the timer record for my show! Be right back!" She said running to her bedroom.

He stared at the coffee. He really hated it. He wished he could just have some sweet snow instead. He really liked sweet snow. In fact, he liked anything that was sugary.

What if he just put some sugar in his coffee? He never had before, partly because he didn't care and also pride - he wasn't going to have the others laugh at him for liking sugar. He already got it from liking sweet snow. He looked behind him at Botan's bedroom. He slowly, careful not to make a sound, picked up the spoon and started to put the sugar in his cup.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine...

Botan was leaning up against the door frame with a huge grin on her face as she watched Hiei spoon the sugar in his cup. It made sense to her. Not because Hiei was a sugar freak, but because that's how he was. He was just like his coffee.

"You know, next time I'll just bring out the sugar bowl." Hiei let out a startled yelp and spilled the sugar off the spoon and into his lap. Botan giggled and walked over to the couch. "Oopsie."

"How do I get this off?" Hiei said with a growl.

"Here give it to me." She took his cloak and brought into the kitchen and dusted it off in the sink. When she brought it back he grabbed it from her quickly. "Hey, come on. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." He spat.

"Oh, then you're embarrassed? Don't worry, Hiei. Lot's of people take coffee with their sugar." She said giggling. He grabbed the mug off the table and gulped it down. She blinked, astonished. "Wow, you really drank it. Did you even like it? I mean, you must have put fifteen spoons of sugar in there."

"Yes I did." He said with a cocky smile.

"Do you want another cup?" She asked. He shrugged and she walked into the kitchen to get the pot.

After she was done pouring she set the pot on the tray. "How many spoons do you want now?" She said stifling another giggle.

"None." He said as he touched her hand. "I don't need sugar this time." Botan blinked as he leaned in and kissed her.

Yep, Hiei was just like his coffee. Dark in appearance and sweet on the inside.

~End


End file.
